habbofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:AlexRE
Bienvenidos a la página de discusión de A.R.E. Si quieres decir algo aquí, por favor, haga clic en el botón "Dejar mensaje" de la esquina superior derecha. Olle noo te conoscoo??? Olle no te conosco de algun ladoo?? yo me llamo asi en Habbo pero te conosco de algun ladoo Are16ocean??? Si es asii holaa :) Me suena muchoo tu nombree... Glamashine Glamashine (discusión) 04:49 11 may 2010 (UTC) Hola hola soy ghhghgh un administrador en el habbo wiki Inglés. quiero darle las gracias por tomarse el tiempo para trabajar en este wiki y hacerlo bien. Si necesita ayuda para peinar el wiki como las versiones en inglés o portugués y luego me lo dices. debe solicitar la adopción de este wiki por lo que puede trabajar en él más. pido disculpas por mi español. gracias :) Ghhghgh talk 04:01 15 oct 2013 (UTC) Adoption Oh great you speak english well! Ok well basically you go to this page: http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adopci%C3%B3n and request to adopt this wiki. You have to fill out some questions and you may need to start a blog about you adopting this wiki, then if the wikia staff finds you good to adopt it they will give you administrator rights. Ghhghgh talk 15:36 15 oct 2013 (UTC) Main page Hey. Good to see they accepted your request! You know I hate seeing that main page so outdated. If you give me admin rights I could update the entire wiki for you and remove some spam. Think about it :P Ghhghgh talk 05:01 17 oct 2013 (UTC) cough Ghhghgh talk 05:26 30 oct 2013 (UTC) Promoción en página corporativa Hola Are, ¿qué tal todo? No sé si me recordarás, hace tiempo estuve por aquí impulsando la comunidad. Verás, hace poco arreglamos un bug bastante molesto en la página corporativa y queríamos avisaros para que lo tengáis en cuenta. Ya podéis enviar vuestras propias noticias, blogs, o artículos que queráis destacar para el resto de la comunidad de Wikia. Lo verá mucha gente y será una forma bastante útil de conseguir editores extra. Como digo solo tenéis que visitar esta página y buscar la parte en la que dice "De la comunidad", ahí veréis un botón que dice "Promocionar", haced clic en él y podréis enviar cualquier contenido destacable de la comunidad. Cuanto más lo uséis más se os promocionará y más visitas recibiréis. Muchas gracias por tu atención, y si necesitáis cualquier cosa o queréis más información avisadnos y veremos qué podemos hacer. ¡Un saludo! --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] ''(Contacta)'' 18:23 30 oct 2013 (UTC) Buenas! Que tal Are! Justo hoy un poco más calmado al ser ya vacaciones me dio por entrar a la Wiki, y veo que lo has llevado muy bien! Fue malo de mi parte haber dejado la wiki de repente, pero veo que tu has estado limpiandola y puliendola *aplausos* *aplausos* jaja Todavía no muero, y yo creo que estaré por aquí otra vez, espero ;) Saludos! Glamashine (discusión) 03:40 21 dic 2013 (UTC) o/! Me gustaría mucho hablar contigo, pero no se por donde jeje. ¿Por el juego tal vez? Glamashine (discusión) 22:06 2 mar 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:o/! okok, entonces dime cuándo dónde y cómo jajaja Glamashine (discusión) 17:34 3 mar 2014 (UTC)